ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Genre of RPG
<-- back to powers The RPG (current x10 to increase, counts as a Genre path) Platformer/RPG bonus: Platforming in RPGs is usually a bad idea, but do you remember Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario? Both were pretty great, and you can share some of that greatness. System: Whenever the RPG genre is active with the platformer genre, the gamer receives double study points for all kills made by landing on a foe. Also, the Gamer no longer needs to spend willpower costs for any of The Platformer's powers provided they are in an alternate realm. 1) Random Encounter! Every time a fight starts you hear the same noise cue. You've grown to anticipate it, even expect it. System: Whenever The RPG is active, get an additional path rating +1 bonus to initiative rolls. EXP BOOST: Whenever the Gamer deals a killing bow to a foe, he receives study points in The RPG. He cannot gain more than 5 study points in The RPG in any one month with this method, and may only reap this bonus if The RPG is active at the time of the killing. The number of study points received depends on the number of health levels the foe had. 7-8: one study point 9-12: two study points 13-16: Three study points 17+: Four study points Level Cap: the Gamer can never receive more than 50 study points in this way. 2) Map A true RPG player always uses his map. He can find his way out of a labyrinth with it, see the layout of the floor he's on, and get a general sense of where particular people are. System: As long as The RPG is active, wherever you step is recorded on your mental map. This can only be accessed when you have The RPG active. The map shows your past and current location as well as a 30 foot radius around those areas. EXP BOOST: The Gamer can now gain study points for any ability that he used previously this game when he slays a foe while The RPG is active. He only gains one study point per enemy slain (number of health levels must be at least 7, but beyond that the actual number doesn't matter). He cannot receive more than two study points per month in this way. Level Cap: the Gamer can never receive more than 15 study points in this way. 3) Party Chat Whenever there is a multiplayer situation, the Gamer must be in tune with his allies. It's obvious when an opponent doesn't have a good communication setup, because the Gamer is a master of such things. System: The gamer may have a party of up to path rating people. Any time The RPG is active, the gamer may hand a party member (who is in his party is changeable at any time) an ethereal earpiece. This can be used for verbal communication between all party members with earpieces as long as The RPG is active. EXP BOOST: The Gamer can now gain study points for any of his other active genres when he slays a foe while The RPG is active. He only gains one study point per enemy slain (number of health levels must be at least 7, but beyond that the actual number doesn't matter). He cannot receive more than two study points per month in this way. Level Cap: the Gamer can never receive more than 15 study points in this way. 4) Loot Dump What's wrong with these IRL merchants? Don't they know the value of a good, enchanted sword? System: As long as The RPG is active, any person with a storefront must buy any item you want to sell to them for a reasonable price, even if that means spending all their life savings at once, and even if it is not something they would normally buy. Targets can roll countermagic against the gamer's willpower if they are able. EXP BOOST: The Gamer can now gain study points for any of his attributes he's used so far this game when he slays a foe while The RPG is active. He only gains one study point per enemy slain(number of health levels must be at least 7, but beyond that the actual number doesn't matter). He cannot receive more than two study points per month in this way. Level Cap: the Gamer can never receive more than 15 study points in this way. 5) Power Creep What is it with n00bs complaining these days? When I started this game, leveling up took at least 20% longer. System: the maximum number of study points that the Gamer can receive per month for the EXP BOOST of levels 2-4 of The RPG is now 3. The level cap for levels 2-4 is now 25 study points.